The Bad is the Good
by Never should have happened
Summary: When Ash Ketchum prevented one of the world's most amazing discoveries, he has become a criminal. As Ash runs from the world's strongest champions, and losing friends you can't get back, anything could happen at this point.
1. Chapter 1

I ran. Right foot, left foot. Kind of repetitive.

A large orange beam ripped it's away through the trees, nearly missing my head. I dashed under a fallen tree, holding the precious balls in my hand as if they were my life.

Inside were red and white balls holding the dearest thing I could think of. My pokemons. My trustworthy, loyal pokemon that will always be by my side.

I sidestepped to the side as a giant Dragonite came charging its way through with Giga Impact. I heard some shouting but didn't stay to listen as I ran to the only light shining from the trees. I burst out to see the beautiful view of the ocean. I probably would've stayed there if it wasn't for a Giant Land Shark rushing to rip my head off.

I ducked just in time to see it make a perfect turn back to its blonde master.

"You're surrounded Ash, just give up and come with us" said the blonde champion. Realization soon struck me as I was standing at an edge of a cliff. Soon a large orange dragon barreled it's way out of the bushes, along with the duel-champion of Kanto and Jhoto.

"Ash just stop running and things can be sorted out. Just tell us where you hid the luminous Orb and you can leave with a warning. Please Ash, this is not something I want to do" said the duel champion with a true sense of plea.

Sending out my pokemon against two champions would be useless. Even if we do outnumber them to 6-1, none of my pokemon can stand a chance.

I slowly took a step back, but they only advanced closer.

"Ash don't jump! You are only going to kill yourself! Don't you want to be a Pokemon Master? What happened to you now?" Said blonde champion.

I gave the a sadistic smile and jumped off the cliff. Saving the luminous orb was much more important then scientific studies.

"Garchomp catch him!"

"Dragonite after him!"

A sudden iron grip grabbed my legs, Garchomp was quickly dragging me back up. Thanks to all that walking I did the last six years of my pokemon journey, I twisted my leg and kicked off of Garchomps grasp.

The boost from Garchomp gave me the speed to out fall Dragonite and dangerously sink into the ocean.

Whatever happened next was the most outrageous thing I have ever witnessed. Garchomp and Dragonite were searching in the water for me. It would only be a matter of seconds before they see me.

The impact from the water disabled me to move my back. The pain from the hit nearly knocked my lungs out, making me unable to breath temporarily, which was bad. If I can't breath then how am I going to live?

Mere seconds later, the two dragons spotted me and grabbed me towards the surface. The cold oxygen suddenly rejuvenated my body as I was lifted to the air.

Quite suddenly, a large beam shot the duo dragons, throwing my body back to the ocean like a rag doll.

'Great how many times will get thrown in the ocean' I hated when I felt useless. I heard Dragonite give a hyper beam at something only to be shot out of the sky. I was shocked! The Champion's most prized Pokemon, who was able to take down armies of Pokemon by itself, was swatted away by a small beam of energy.

I heard Lance scream in shock as he saw his beloved pokemon falling. I was once again grabbed by the leg and thrown on something... Surprisingly soft. I could feel its soft feathers tickling my cheeks as the soft pokemon tried to adjust to the new weight. It had two jet like wings and a white body as far as I can tell.

I slowly drifted my arms around my raggedy body in search of my friends. Fortunately, they were safely around my body in a brown bag the bag was still sealed tightly. Thank Arceus. I don't know what I would do if I lost them.

It seems like the sky has darkened actually. I was suddenly speeding towards no where actually. I couldn't really lift my head because of all those crashes I made into the water. I tried to lift my body up only to fail as gravity dropped me back on the feathery body.

'Rest Ash, there is much plenty of times to talk later on. It's just that now is a time you should rest' said a psychic in speaking through his mind. Too busy to even be surprised, Ash just sank back into the land of dreams, where hopefully he can escape in peace.

I woke up to the sound of lapping waves. I slowly opened my eyes only to be attacked by the sun. I quickly shut my eyes only to sense something looking down upon me. The shade the pokemon reflected upon my eyes made it easier to adjust to daylight.

The pokemon was a tiny Eevee. Maybe only a year old. It looked at me with curious eyes before nudging me to get up. This was odd for, usually Eevees were shy pokemon.

The Eevee then began yip ping at me once I got up. As I stood up, I can hear my bones crinkling under my stretching. It feels like I've been knocked out for days. My stomach growled as the commanding Eevee forced him to follow him.

The Eevee suddenly disappeared into the bushes.

"Great left here to rot huh?" I mumble as I shoved through another set of trees. "You know I wonder where I am actually, kno—" I was cut off with the amazing scene before me.

A large mountains surrounded the beauty of this valley. Its majestic falls reached the bottom creating a river leading to a vast lake. Greats trees towered over the land only to be abruptly stopped by the calm swaying of use grassy field. Large floating islands were scattered around the vicinity of the valley. The islands revolved around a single tower like structure in the middle. At the peak of the tower was a large blue glowing ball. ( Think about the Mass relay in Mass Effect but instead it is vertical like a spoon.)

Flocks of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos flew back and forth. Large Ryhorns and Rhydons played with the Khangiskhans. Every once and a while I would Chimchar and it's evolutionary line jump up from trees. Magikarps and Feebas jumped the falls to be met with surprisingly calm Gyradoes and graceful Milotics.

More pokemon just kept appearing. It's almost as if this island is what it would be like if all the regions combined.

'Welcome Ash!'

I nearly fell on my bottom when I heard the voice. I looked up to see Latios. Wait, Latios? I thought he died with the soul dew.

'He did sadly. I am not the same one you met at Altimare. I am just another one of the same species.'

"Where am I?" I asked.

'Well... It's hard to explain where you are. Us legendaries really don't have a name for this island. This island is just where legendary pokemon like myself grow up. To learn about our duty when we grow up.'

"Okay..."

'I know it may sound confusing, but hey, this is the best us legendaries can give you for helping us save our race. A new home. We knew that you will not be able to return to Pallet. Your superiors will come and arrest you for getting involved in a top secret experiment. Knowing your love of pokemon, we hope to make up the friends you lost with something you loved and enjoyed... Pokemons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I wasn't expecting to have so many people notice my story. Even after rereading the chapter and finding all the mistakes I made. XD **

**Khangiskhans? What am I thinking?**

**Anyways, the few who actually encouraged me to keep writing, thanks!**

"So you are saying that... This island is full of legendary pokemon? Like crazy powerful pokemon that can squash me in two seconds?" I said unbelievingly. How was an island that was full of legendary pokemon able to hide from the Pokemon League? Why isn't Team Rocket or Team something here to try and claim this island?

'Well that's because Arceus has clouded this place himself to protect us' Latios said telepathically. 'The pillar in the middle is what covers us. As long as pokemon lives here and their trust in us to protect them is strong, the blanket of protection is strong.'

"And if it isn't strong?" I asked.

'Well let's just say, it wasn't a good day when it last happened...' Latios scowled 'Anyway, I suggest you to release your pokemon to join the rest of the wild pokemon.'

I quickly threw my bag on the ground and one by one my friends came out. I don't know why I was so eager to release my pokemon so quick, maybe it was just so I don't feel alone.

'Sceptile!'

'Charizard!'

'Pika Pikachu!'

My friends giving out their respective cries, trying to show that they were ready to fight gave the sense of pride into my heart. To see them battle ready at the nick of time was amazing. Even Bayleaf, she didn't tackle me, but rather looked around to see if we were safe.

"Alright guys! This here is Latios! A different Latios of course. He has saved us in the nick of time from getting arrested. I brought you out here to meet him and explore our potentially new home." Surprisingly none of his pokemon wanted to go explore, only wanting the safety of their trainer.

I smiled and told them to follow as Latios' tour began.

Łįnę Bræk

"Fenniken use ember to super bake those cookies!" the fifteen year old encouraged her pokemon.

'Fen Fenniken' Almost instantly the cookies were ready to go.

"Thanks Fenniken! You can take one if you want." The blonde beauty smiled.

"Hello miss, are you Serena? Former traveling partner of Ash Ketchum about a year ago?" Came a gruff voice. The voice belonged to the duel champion Lance. His tall figure easily towered to her.

Serena was a bit nervous. She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from shouting immediately, asking where Ash was.

"Yes, but I don't know where he is. I lost contact with him about 6 months ago" she said sadly.

"Do you have any information that may help me find him?" Lance asked desperately. Serena really didn't know where he is. But she knew what Lance was after. The Luminous orb. Said to hold the answer to traveling to other dimensions. Similar to how Palkia and Dialga travel through space and time.

"No I don't. His phone number doesn't work anymore and he certainly hasn't been speaking to his mother, as his mother asks me where he is." She said bitterly.

' What kind of person did he think he was. Leaving his poor, worried-sick mother to live on her own and giving me a now slowly breaking-hear— GAHH! Stop thinking of those stuff! He probably didn't even like you...'

"Serena... Serena, are you alright?" The worried Champion expressed.

"Wha...?" She said stupidly.

"You blanked out for a good 30 seconds" the said champion. "I asked when was the last time you saw Ash?"

Almost immediately she felt a wave of uncontrollable emotion roll down her. A tear almost fell, but she held it back. Although she hated Ash for what he did to her months ago, her goal was to still live up to his expectations.

What happened at that cave was a time of horror. She still had nightmares of what happened. A shiver ran down her back as she grasped at what happened that day.

"It all happened at Mt. Silver...

*Fłâšhbåçk*

"Ash where are we going?" Said a very scared Serena. A swarm of zubat flew overhead the cave. And Serena immediately hugged Ash's arms. This resulted in Ash immediately pulling away in rage.

"Why do you keep grabbing my arm when you are scared? Learn how to face your fears." Ash scolded.

Serena shocked by the retaliation, kept to herself throughout the silent walk. Why were they even in this cave? She didn't know how Ash persuaded her to come along after his victory in the Kalos region. She guessed she was too into Ash to reject his offer. At that time, more time with Ash equals more time to admire him. As creepy as that sounded.

But ever since they stepped into the cave, his nice, calm mind-set has been brain washed into her rude childhood bully.

As they were nearing a split pathway, Serena tripped over a running geodude. It had obvious fear in its eyes. She didn't know if she was imagining it but as the geodude neared the dark side of the cave, it was lifted up and it's arms were twisted backwards, then dragged into the darkness.

She twisted her eye and looked at the two pathways. She saw Ash waiting for her, with his back turned. She quickly checked her knee, and luckily no sign of blood was there only a small scrape.

"You know, you could've helped back there. My knee could've been bleeding Ash" she shouted.

"..."

"Why are you acting like this, you were so nice back in Kalos and now you are just acting like a bully. Ash, you are really hurting me" Serena confessed.

"... Yellow, how could... Y-you forget me name...?" Ash asked. Suddenly, Serena noticed small things missing from Ash. He didn't have Pikachu on his shoulder, he wasn't wearing his backpack, and the rim of his hat covered his eyes. And he was oddly taller than usual.

"Ash? My name isn't Yellow..." Serena asked nervously, wondering if his friend has become hysterical.

"... Yellow... You look different"

'Ash' suddenly turned his head. It revealed a deathly pale young man with pure red eyes.

"Don't you remember me Yellow! I'm Red! Who's Ash!" The deathly pale man who went by Red grabbed her shoulders.

In fear, Serena ran back the way she came from. Tears gushing down her beautiful face.

"Yellow! Come back! I have so much to ask you? How is our son doing?" Red shouted back. Serena kept running. She saw the entrance and dashed like no tomorrow at the light. She made it out and for some reason turned around, knowing that Red was right behind her. The man's footsteps were heard inside the cave, and right as the man's body left the entrance of the cave, Serena knew it was a mistake to stop and look back.

The man suddenly disappeared into the sunlight and a chilly breeze from the cave blew her hair back.

Out of pure instincts she looked up to see a familiar Charizard with trainer who held a Pikachu in his arms. Somehow she knew, this was the last time she would ever see Ash. She just knew that Ash had left her.

*Ęńd øf Fłâśhbáçk*

**Hello there! I wasn't really expecting so much feedback. 8 favorites and 14 followers! Dang. I really appreciate how you guys enjoyed my beginning of the story. I thought it was bad because I made so many grammatical mistakes! Anyway, it's time for me to sleep. I only finished this chapter because I was making it when chapter one was being updated! G'night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I know some of you guys are a bit confused about what happened, but I assure that it will be explained sometime in the future! **

**Anyways I won't be here in the next week or so. This means I wouldn't be able to publish more stories. I will still be writing with my handy-dandy IPad, so expect another chapter on Sunday or sometime around there. I tried to make this a long chapter so you guys have a something to read...**

**Disclaimer:(I forgot to put it in the last two chapters... Oops) I don't own pokemon!**

"So you just saw him leave? Not even a good-bye?" Asked the said Champion.

"Yeah, he just left..." Whispered Serena. Recalling the horrible memory that began to take its toll on her. It just wasn't Ash. How can someone so nice and kind do something like this.

"And this person you saw that disappeared... you say his name is Red?" questioned the Champion.

"Yeah, he had a white undershirt, blue jeans and a red vest. His hat looked like a very old Pokemon League hat." Responded Sereana. There was a small silence, when realization dawned upon Lance.

'Wasn't there a 'champion' named Red. I could've sworn a long time ago, a kid with the exact characteristics challenged me and defeated me easily, but turned down the title of Champion...' Thought the silent champion...

Łįńę Bræk

*3 months since Serena and Lance talk*

'C'mon Ash, even the children are beating you' laughed Latios

"Hey, hey! Y-you g-guys are L-Legendaries... No f-fair..." I said breathlessly. The past three months, have been horrid. At first the thought of becoming a fully trained aura guardian was awesome! But really, it's just full of boring meditation and getting beaten over and over by Lucarios and Keldeos.

Like seriously, how do they expect me to fight pokemon with little, petty, berserk aura spheres, no bigger than my nails. The longest I have ever lasted was 15 seconds. 10 of those seconds were me in the air...

'But they are little babies! Look at little Lugia waddling his feet! Surely that would give you a little boost."

The adorable pokemon was a speed demon in my mind! Little cheater keeps using quick attack.

'And look at Entei just sitting there waiting for you!'

Don't even get me started with the little rascal! Keeps using extreme speed whenever I catch up to him. Little shi—

'Hey Ash! Language! Please!' Latios warned. I glared at Latios before falling to the soft grass.

"Latios... How much longer do I have to do this?" Ash asked desperately

'Until you have enough strength to maintain your aura spheres' Latios smile devilishly.

"F*ck"

'Language!'

*Three years later*

An eerie silence flew around the large stadium. The crowd of thousands of people were staring intently. Eager for the smoke to clear.

The battle was suppose to be the most intense battle for both of the pokemon performers. On the left stood Queen Aria. She was a three year veteran of being the Queen of Kalos. Her challenger, Serena, stood at the farther right of the stadium.

The tension was so thick, the single movement of your finger could have broken it. As the smoke cleared, the cheers immediately erupted.

"AND WE HAVE OUR NEW QUEEN OF KALOS PEOPLE! AND ITS SERENA GRACE!"

Serena's face was shocked, her small Fenniken stood tall and strong with visible scratches throughout its body. It looked small and fragile, but it's eyes was determined to fight more if needed to.

Across the stadium was a fainted Braixen. It's trainer with a sad smile.

Both performers met in the middle and shook hands, showing the world that all was good.

Serena was bubbling with joy! She is now officially the Queen of Kalos. After her battle with Shauna, she thought there was never going to be a battle tougher, but she was wrong. The battle with Aria, was intense.

After celebrating her victory and given the crown to signify her new title as Queen of Kalos, she tried to send out her Talonflame to avoid the media, but was stopped by a firm grip around her shoulder. She quickly turned around and prepared to be hit by cameras and lights but was only met with a childhood friend.

"Whew, Calem, you scared me! I thought you were the paparazzi or something" Serena said. He gave a small chuckle, before speaking.

"Paparazzi? Nah. I came here to see if you wanted to take my offer into going to the Unova region? You know like... as in together..." Calem offered. Seemingly, lingering around the word together.

"Um, thanks for the offer Calem, but as I said before Cynthia wanted me to join her on her investigation in Mt. Silver. The league has finally found some pulses of energy similar to the Luminous Orb, and this could also lead to where Ash went..." Serena said sadly

"Seriously Serena, are you still caught with that jerk who left you in the middle of that cave? Left you to die in the hands of an unknown psychotic trainer?" Calem scowled harshly. "Let the League handle that Serena, I know you want to be with me." When he got no response, Calem continued his arrogant rant.

"Why would you want to look for him anyways? He was responsible for burning the League's research facilities and stealing an important artifact. Do you know how many people died Serena? The facility contained 7000 researchers and scientists. After the incident, there were 569 survivors. 30 of them determined to die within three days later. Every survivor has either brain damage or a broken limb. As for deaths, there has been an estimated 3000 confirmed deaths. The rest of people that died, weren't even given a burial, because they couldn't find their bodies. So please Serena, join me and we can be together."

Calem grabbed her waist and tried to close in the gap between their lips. This only resulted in Serena slapping him across the face and sending out her Talonflame, quickly flying away. She didn't look back, she already learned her lesson at Mt. Silver.

Łįńę Bræk

If you asked me a year ago, how aura training was, I would've told you that it was meanest most rage inducing thing you could ever do in this world. At that time training with my pokemon was the only rest I got.

But now... Let's just say it's pretty damn awesome. As much as I hate to say, all those months just meditating and training my instincts really got me in shape. I can last a full ten minutes sparring with a Lucario without flying into the air! Is that cool or is that cool?

I think it's cool.

But having a cool job can have its downside. Living on the island is fun, but... It gets repetitive. This is my schedule everyday:

-Wake up and find something to eat

-Meditate with the fellow Lucarios in the plains

-Train alongside the younger legendary pokemon

-Find something for lunch

-Train with my pokemon

-Train/beaten to the pulp by Keldeos or any fighting types

-Train some more

-Train some more

-Free time

-Train some more

-Train some more

-And guess what! Yep you got it right! Sleepy time!

I have spent my life in this island with great boredom. My training as an Aura Guardian is still far, but my free time has grown. I have began projects, testing my strength and my pokemons to create something in honor for every legendary here. I located a cave where Rayquaza's offspring can live. Ruins on top of the floating islands for whenever Palkia, Dialga or Garentina visits.

In our dazzling lake, some of the wailords and Kingdras helped me make a cove for the small Kyogres and Lugias. So far it's been great for them! We are actually trying to make a home for Celebi at the moment.

The island is really starting to get its shine now with the new additions. I can't help but feel a slight tinge of pride for what I did for these innocent pokemon. Even my pokemon has begun fitting in the lands pokemon.

Currently, it's just me and Pikachu sitting on top of Celebi's unfinished home. Watching the stars.

"Looks pretty cool, huh Pikachu?"

'Pika'

"Do you ever miss going back to Pallet Town, Pikachu?" Pikachu responded with a tired sigh.

'Piiiikaaachuuu' yawned my tired partner

"Do you think we made a right choice in staying here Pikachu?"

'chu...chu...chu...chu...'

"And you fell asleep"

'Quiet times like these really got me thinking some deep stuff. I wonder how mom, Prof. Oak, Gary, Tracey, Brock and all my friends were doing? Hopefully better than me. If I were to go back, I would be known as a criminal for what I did.'

'Don't think like that Ash! You kill thousands to save millions.' I reminded myself. 'If those scientist found put what the Luminous Orb could really do, they would be unstoppable. They would've taken over every region, and if it continued, taken over this beautiful island.'

'I'm just praying to Arceus that I hid the Orb with the right person.' I thought doubting myself. 'Red can only hide the Orb for so long. It's only a matter of time before the League finds him.'

*Fłâšhbåçk*

(Back in Mt. Silver with Serena)

A twinge of guilt ran through him as I yelled at Serena to start facing her fears. As much as I hated yelling at her, I needed her to hate me so, when I left, she wouldn't care about me.

We continued walking down a narrow path, noticing the tension between us. It gave me pain to know that I have harmed a friend.

After the narrow path, we encountered a large pathway. Every once and a while I would see a pair of red eyes appear and disappear, taking glances at us. I needed the eyes to focus on Serena, not us as a couple. We reached an area where our large path split into two smaller paths. I saw this as my chance.

Pokemon tend to be affected by the fear this cave emits so it wasn't surprising when a Geodude came running out of the other entrance, tripping Serena only to meet its death once it reached the darkness.

'This is bad' I thought. 'Killing that Geodude was a sign that we are not welcome, or at least I'm not.'

But, sadly this was a good sign. This meant that this fear was giving me an unintentional chance to run for the peaks and do what I think is right. I only brought Serena because I knew she was a distraction for this fear, and it worked.

As she was collecting herself after the trip, I silently dashed to the right path. As I was slowly rising through the path, I heard a blood curling shout come from the fear. I don't know how I knew, but I know that this fear was chasing Serena. I prayed to Arceus that I would make it to the peak in time to stop the fear from chasing her.

I dropped the Luminous Orb once I made it to a snowy cliff. I can hear running behind me. I quickly sent out Charizard and held Pikachu tightly against my chest.

The beating of my heart was thumping like crazy. The adrenaline in my body was making everything go slow.

If I did not leave this cliff soon, then all I did would be for nothing. The fear would slowly kill me and never accept to hide the Orb. If the Orb was not kept as a mystery then... Then I don't know what I'll be able to do.

I jumped off the cliff and landed smoothly on Charizard. I looked back on the cliff, expecting to see an evil being but, there stood a trainer that looked strikingly like me. His eyes were hid under the rim of his hat and held the Luminous Orb.

He was looking at the Orb and slowly moved his gaze to me. His searing red eyes even reached me when I was a good 10 yards away from the cliff now. I blinked and the figure disappeared. I could've sworn too that the next breeze I came by said my name.

"Ash..."

*Ęńd øf Fłâśhbáçk*

The thought of leaving Serena back there somehow edged its way to my heart. It gave me this sick feeling. A feeling so great that I began doing something that I promised I wouldn't do. I promised I wouldn't do it because I knew what was going to happen once I burned down the research facility. I prepared myself to not make a fool of yourself. To not let your emotions get to you.

For three years, my walls held theses emotions, fending them off. I couldn't hold them back any longer.

I cried

**Well, this was a long chapter. For me at least. This chapter was more of a filler actually, to help understand what he did, but the reason behind it is still a mystery.**

**As for Red and Ash, yes they are different people! But they do have a connection!**

**Well this is the third chapter, and I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey... Long time no see right? I was a bit late on putting up a new chapter and I said I was going to post a chapter last Friday but I just had a problem with some schedules of mine but anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Although I'm pretty sure no one will read this or my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This is why I cry at night.**

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"3 years ago"

"1 year ago"

"I don't care about that loser..."

"5 years ago? I think?"

The group responded. With various more answers, but none of the answers were close to present time.

The group was an odd mixture of people. There was a nice bluenette, and a girl with a bandana. Next to her was a small boy with large glasses and dark green hair. Behind the girl was a tan person with dark brown spiky hair. It seems that his eyes are forever close. In the front of the group was a purple hair teenager. Annoyed because he was dragged into this with no choice of rejecting whatsoever. (Of course there are more people, but I'm just too lazy to list them all.)

The odd group all had one thing in common. They all knew Ash Ketchum.

"Alright..." Mumbled the blonde champion. "Well let's just forget I asked that. Anyways! We are here at Mt. Silver to fi—"

"Yeah we know to find a trace of Ash!" Shouted an orange hair girl. "Can we just go in the cave already?"

"Yeah, go in and die by yourself. We need to put down some ground rules when we are in the cave." Hissed the said caped champion. "This is not a normal cave. The pokemon here are not like the average Pidgey in Pallet Town. If a Pidgey was born here, it can kill a Pidgeot with only a scratch."

"Okay, so let's just go in pairs. No one is left by themselves. There has to be at least two or more people in a group" pointed out the famous Gary Oak.

"Or, maybe we can just stay in a really huge group and go along together?" Suggested a scared honey blonde girl.

"Why Serena? Are you to chicken to go back inside?" Teased a smaller girl

"What! No I'm not scared to go back inside Bonnie, I'm jus—"

"Just what Serena? Are you happy to finally attempt to find your lost lover?"Smirked The Great Gary, while wiggling his eye brows up and down. "You know you can always hold my hand if you're too scared."

Serena, quickly turned tomato red and quickly smack Gary's cheek with her now sore knuckles.

"OW! What the fu—" began Gary

"Okay that's enough! We'll just stay in a large group because Serena is too scared. We don't want to waste sunlight, it's almost noon already." Said the Sinnoh champ.

"And maybe we can get ice cream afterwards?"

"Let's just go..." Said Lance, while pulling Cynthia away from going back to the Poke center for ice cream.

Łįñę Bræk

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

The green lizard ran towards the Graveler, determined to destroy its reputation of a strong defence.

Graveler simply dug underground.

"Sceptile, watch out. Keep an eye on the ground!" Shouted a nerdy little boy.

'Graveler!'

Graveler jumped directly beneath Sceptile, making Sceptile lose its balance. The Graveler prepared to use the move strength finishing the battle.

"Sceptile hurry and use Protect!" Shouted the desperate boy, already seeing failure in its hands.

"Garchomp Brick Break, let's go!"

The land shark shot up with unbelievable speed, jamming the Graveler's face into the rocky wall by the sheer force of the blow.

"Max what did we tell you! Don't leave on your own! Stick with the group! As much as you want to fight, you will only hurt you pokemon!" Yelled bandana girl.

"She's right kid, don't want to die before going to the Silver Conference do you now?" Paul remarked. "Hey picture boy, mine catching up and stop taking pathetic pictures of a wall"

"Shut it Boonie, at least I don't have to worry about a stupid girl breaking my arm"

Snickered Picture Boy.

"At least I have a girlfriend. Where's yours? Your right hand?" Retaliated an angry Paul.

"Enough. We have more important matters than arguing whether Trip does the dirty with his right hand" Lance scolded.

The grouped laughed at Trip with his now tomato face.

The group continued down a path, following its rigid trail. It wasn't long before Iris tripped over a rock.

"AHH—" Iris shouted in shock. She quickly rose to her feet and tried to hide her shame. How does a dragon trainer who can climb trees and hang upside down like monkey trip over a giant rock? Only Arceus will know.

"Woah, are you alright Iris? Your knee is a bit scraped?" questioned the green-haired gym leader.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Iris assured. "What's that smell?"

"I don't know what it is, but it reeks like a dead person." Cynthia exaggerated. "Let's just continue the trail, we should be coming up a split path. This should be where Serena had her panic attack"

As the group continued through its perilous journey, little did they know, Serena was staring at the said "rock". She was the only one to notice that it was a Geodude with it's broken arms ripped off next to it.

Łįñę Bræk

"Alright! Whew, finally made it to the top guys! How are you guys back there?" Asked an energetic Dragon Trainer.

"Iris, you have to know that not all of us are crazy Infernapes who can climb a waterfall in a minute." Said a panting Dawn

"Oh c'mon, stop being a kid! You still did it anyway." praised Iris.

One by one, members of the group came up the waterfall. Finally a giant Gyradoes came raging up the water monument with the rest of the members of the group.

Regrouping themselves, the two champions led them to an entrance that held a snowy peak. Together, they left the cave to enter the chilly snow.

The snow was only three inches thick. It was soft and fluffy like a Mareep's wool, yet as cold as Articuno's breath. The exit of the cave led to silent cliff. It showed the early afternoon sun still in the clouds.

An eerie silence fell upon the group. The group continued until they saw a visible shape that looked similar to the attire Ash would where. He was facing towards the group his hat over his eyes.

But he wasn't Ash and the group knew it.

Gary pushed through the crowd, being behind of the group, he was curious why they suddenly stopped.

"Who are you?" Gary shouted over the cold wind

"..."

"I said who are you?!"

"Blue is that you...?"

Well... The champions knew he wasn't Ash.

Łįñę Bræk

'Ash wake up.'

"Uh..." I said intelligently

'Wake up! It's almost noon'

"Oh okay..." Ash mumbled. "Let's go Pikachu, we got a day full of boredom and pain today."

'Pika pi' Pikachu cried, nodding his head at the same time trying to show he agrees.

'Meet me in the plains, we have to make up the time you wasted into sleeping. We are going straight to sparring!'

"Aggguuuhhhuag" I groaned. Usually I would meditate with the fellow psychics in the morning on the mountains. This is where I get my extra rest by pretending

I am meditating but really taking small naps here and there. Well sometimes I do that.

I cracked my back and rubbed my eyes. I could feel the dry tears in my eyes and cheeks. I sighed in disappointment.

I am twenty years old, an Aura Guardian almost done with training, Champion of the Orange Islands, saved the world more times than I can count and here I am crying because I miss my friends.

I should just go to them right now I mean nothing is stopping me. I know if I leave the pokemon on the island even the legendaries will understand.

So really nothing is stopping me.

Wait, yeah there is, two crazy, over powered champions are going to high-tail my sorry as—

'Are you ready to fight Ash, I'm not going to hold back, so be prepared to whoever I send you' Latios warned.

I jumped in shock. I didn't realize I was already in the plains. Time flys when you are depressed.

I got into my battle stance, preparing my hands to shoot an aura sphere that comes my way. My eyes were closed. I could feel everything around me.

I extended my senses further out, trying to find my opponent. Suddenly the warmth from the island disappeared. The sweet smell of life was replaced by a cold now intruding my nostrils.

The temperature changed to near freezing. I could only sense a giant red aura of pain and sadness. Behind me I can feel multiple people standing. Pikachu was just as confused as I was sitting on my shoulder.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was standing near a cliff. Frost bites began tearing at my skin. Across me was the same fear I saw years ago.

Red

**And I'm done with this chapter. It was sort of short. Something that is kind of peeving me off. I want to make long chapters but I just can't. That's my excuse... I know it sounds dumb**

**Zodiak**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew, got another chapter up. This is another chapter that is supposed to fill up to questions of course. I hope some of you guys will start to get what's happening!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This is why I cry at night.**

I stared at Red. He stared back. I could've sworn he saw me. But he just walked right through me. I turned around to see him stand in front of my childhood friends.

"Get away from him!" I shouted. I could've sworn I saw Red flinch. Even if he did, it seems like my group of friends didn't notice it. I try to run up to Red and punch him in the face, but my hand went through his cheeks, out his eyes.

"Where's Yellow, Blue?" The maniac asked.

"Blue? How do you know him? I'm not Blue!" Gary raged.

"..."

"Red?"

"You are not Blue. Then who is Blue to you?" Red questioned.

"Blue? You mean my dad? He died when I turned 4. Leaving grandpa to take care of me." Gary answered. "He died searching for you! Red, I'm here to finish his search. I read all of his journals, follow his footsteps in a pokemon professor and climbed this f'ed up mountain to find a champion! Not a weeping loser, crying over Ash's mom!"

Almost instantly Red's face perked up. It seems like something clicked in his mind.

"You are Gary?" Red asked. "Then where is Yellow?"

"You mean Delia? Why'd you call her Yellow? She only died her hair blonde for her journey." Gary said

"If you are Gary, then he must be Ash" Red pointed at the edge of the cliff. It seems like he pointed at nothing to the group, but Ash did a visible gulp. How did Red see him? Did he see him try to smash his face and shout at him?

"No one is there Red." Lance said sternly. "We only came because Ash came to give you the Luminous Orb. We want that orb and to find where Ash is"

"The Orb...?"

"Yes the Orb."

"But Ash is standing behind me. Why can't you see my son."

"Your son is not standing there Red. Stop playing games"

"My proud son is standing there with his Pikachu! Why can't you see him!"

"We don't know Red. Calm down and we can talk this out."

"Ash come out please! Show yourself! Just come out!"

"Red calm down." Cynthia commanded. She was the only person standing by Lance. The rest of the group saw the visible red aura seeping off of Red. They smartly took a good 3 feet away from the champions.

"Red I think there is some stuff you should know about your son." Lance admitted

"What is it?" Red asked desperately. "He didn't die did he?"

"He is a criminal. He has killed thousands just to save the orb that you have. We need that orb to find him. If you give us that orb we—"

"We can what? Arrest my son?" Red asked. "If he killed those people, there must be a reason why he did it. Ash would not just do something like that!"

"Well he did! If you want to see your son! Give us the orb!" Lance shouted

"What should I do Ash? It's your call. You gave me the Orb. Give it to them?" Red asked manically.

"..."

"Well Ash? We don't have all day."

"Shove them back. Don't give them the orb. Protect the orb at all cost." Ash said sadly. "Destroy them until they leave..."

"Charizard flamethrower! Pikachu Thunder! Snorlax Hyper Beam!" Red commanded.

"RUN!" Lance screamed.

The group was about to escape when Pikachu's thunder blocked the exit.

"Dragonites! Help us get out"

"Garchomp battle stance!"

"Electivire absorb that thunder"

"Blaziken mega evolve and break those rocks!"

"Sceptile help sis out!"

"Piplup bubblebeam at Charizard!"

"Onix get ready to ride down the mountain!"

Electivire absorbed the thunder. Instead of making it faster, it collapsed to ground, panting from absorbing the strongest thunder in its life. Piplup's bubblebeam did nothing to Charizard's skin, Piplup quickly ran back to its trainer. Both Blaziken and Sceptile were on the floor, passed out from another one of Pikachu's thunder. Garchomp was brawling with Snorlax, at the moment Snorlax had the upper hand.

Lance's three Dragonites made a line of protect. They protected the group from any straw blasts.

"Get on!" Brock shouted already on his Onix. The rest of the group jumped on and left safely.

"Stop Red... That's enough." I said.

"..."

"I think I need to go now." I said.

"Ash wait, I don't—" Red began but was cut off when Ash disappeared.

Łįñę Bræk

"Is everyone okay?" Lanced asked.

"Yeah we're fine. Why didn't you tell us we were going against Champion Red? Least you could've told us he was going to kill us!" Paul shouted angrily.

"Look, we didn't know he was going to go crazy and attack us. We just wanted to talk and maybe get the Luminous Orb." Lanced explained.

"You said we were going to look for any traces of Ash." Brock said

"We are, but we just stumbled upon Red. That's all." Cynthia said.

"Wait, Champion Red? Isn't Champion Red suppose to be like, i don't know, the strongest champion in pokemon league history?" Iris stated. "Didn't he destroy your Dragonites, Lance, with his Pikachu."

Lance gritted his teeth. It was true, Lance was annihilated by Red. Red only had to use his Pikachu and Blastoise. Even Blue destroyed his team.

At this point everyone was arguing about the situation that happened a few minutes ago.

"Stop!" Serena shouted. "Obviously Lance and Cynthia are not telling us what they really want from Ash and the Luminous Orb. Why don't you tell us almighty champs, because we almost died back there."

Lance looked at Cynthia, waiting for her to give the truth.

"Okay so this is the truth." Cynthia began. "To begin with, Red is Ash's dad and Blue is Gary's dad. So it all happened years ago when I was reading some ruins back at Sinnoh. It says that there was an orb called the Luminous Orb. It had the ability to open a gate to an island said to have every legendary pokemon or return life to any human or pokemon. The island was said to have rare and exotic pokemon never seen in the six regions. At first I didn't believe the myth until two years later Lance made it to the top of Ho-oh's tower finding a bright orb. We met up in the league council room, only the champions, except the Orange Islands were allowed. We promised each other to keep it a secret, to never let a small peep come out. When us champions were looking at the orb, we saw small glimpses, flashbacks of this mythical island. It was gorgeous, beautiful. That is why the council agreed to send the orb to Orre, a place where there is no league competition, no trainers, nothing to disturb the research of the orb. Then Ash came, he destroyed the research, took the orb and hid the orb. When me and Lance discovered the disappearance of the orb, we rushed to hunt down Ash. We found him and was about to capture him, but that damn Latios obliterated us. Took Ash and the pokemon along with Ash disappeared. Never to be found on the surface of our pokemon world. We suspect that Latios took Ash to that island. This gave us the conclusion that the orb and legendary pokemon had the power to bring anyone to the island."

"You can't just make conclusions like that, what if only Latios can do that. We don't know every thing about pokemon." Gary said.

"Gary there are some stuff your grandpa isn't telling you." Cynthia stated. "Your grandpa even admitted he went to this island with Celebi before we swore to not tell anyone. We tried to question him but he has his rights to keep silent. If we press charges, the public will only get mad at us for doing this to a popular professor plus, he needed to take care of you and your sister. Also, he knew what Ash was doing because there is no way he would let an average trainer like Ash cut his limit of six pokemon. We thought that Ash hid the orb with Red because Serena said that was where Ash last went before we found him. The pulses of energy that was similar to the orb were detected here only encourages our thoughts of the orb is here. Red just confirmed he has the orb."

"So why don't we just storm him in the top of this mountain with a bunch of other champions and trainers?" Trip asked.

"Well for starters Red dealt with us with only three of his pokemon. Also, there should be pokemon on that cliff but there are none. If Red lives on that cliff that means pokemon must be steering clear of that area. So it is easy to assume that the pokemon are afraid of Red." Brock speculated. "If Red knows this, and he probably does, he pretty much has an army of pokemon under his belt."

"Well we have champions, who can bring more trainers." Trip said dumbly.

"You just can't do that." Brock said glumly.

"Why not?"

"Cause he's pretty much a champion that every trainer knows of and plus—" Brock said.

"Plus what?" Trip interrupted

"Well... He's Champion Red."

**And this chapter is done! I hope this answers some of your questions! Also Heroes in shadows1, thanks for suggesting that idea to make my chapters longer. I will definitely try it out for the next chapter! I also like your story! If anyone doesn't know his story but read mine, you should really read his!**

**-Zodiak**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Happy New Years! I don't really have anything special** in** honor of today but I do have a longer than usual chapter! I tried to post it up during the count down yesterday, but I didn't finish the chapter so... Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, this is why I cry at night.**

I felt a rushing wind break my ear drums. I quickly 'woke up' from my teleportation. I gasped, trying to take as much air as I can in my lungs. A migraine began penetrating my brain and cold chills were still running down my spine.

'Are you okay Ash?' A familiar legendary asked. I looked up to see worried red eyes looking at me. I was surrounded by other pokemon. Ranging from Pidgeys to Geodudes.

"Latios... What the hell was that?" I asked with deadly silence.

'It was to show how your friends are doing.' Latios explained. 'I saw you in despair when you were building, I thought showing where your friends are would help you.'

"Well it didn't, how was Red able to see me and not my group of friends." I commanded.

'Its simple, Red has aura just like you, he was able to detect where you were there.' Latios said.

"What did you do to me? Why show me my friends when they were about to die?" Ash asked.

'I simply transported your aura to , leaving your body alone.' Latios said, oblivious to what he just did.

"They almost died, Latios! I stood there useless. Although I could've control there fate, if they ever find out about this I would never be able to live!" Ash screamed. "I only did it to save you and this damned island! Why am I even here? I can take care of myself, I don't need you guys to help or protect me..."

'Ash you are being irrational, shouldn't you be happy that you have se—' Latios began.

"Happy? My friends almost died because of me! Why can't you guys understand what I sacrificed to protect you. I left my mom, childhood friends, and many more to protect something that just gives me responsibilities I can't handle!" I cried.

'Look Ash...' Latios tried again.

"No Latios! No more! You have to learn that you legendaries are not always right!" Ash screamed. "You can't just boss me around, because if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here! I did my part, where's yours! All you do is try to make my life more miserable, that's all you do!"

I ran out of the plains and into a rocky crevice only a couple blocks away. I whistled as loud as I can. The sound from my whistle echoed off both walls, soon bouncing off from mountain to mountain. About a year ago I found this crevice that was abandoned by a herd of Rhydons. The Rhydons would shout their mating calls in this crevice to vocalize there calls throughout the island in hopes of finding an interesting mate. But the Rhydons abandoned it because it was too far from the caves where their species usually live and it was easier to just look around and ask.

Since then, I have spread the word to my pokemon, that when the time comes to leave this island, I would whistle in this crevice and signify our great get together.

Less than 3 minutes, a roar of flaps and and footsteps charged it's way towards. The odd mixture of pokemon stopped in front of their trainer, showing respect by awaiting their trainers call.

Soon hundreds of pokemons came barreling through. I tried to embrace my body for the incoming impact, but the force was just to great. From Flamethrowers to hugs, each and every single one of them showed their gratitude to me.

"Hey guys, there are somethings I need to tell you guys." I started. "Um, I think I might leave." Almost immediately shouts of horror came forward. All wanting to stay. Most staying because they have settled in doing the birds-and-the-bees.

"Calm Down! Calm Down!" I shouted. "I won't be gone for long. Only to see the world again. Maybe visit Prof. Oak and mom. No longer than two months. I promise."

'Ash you can't go. You'll just be hunted down.' Said a stalking Latios. "Once you exit this island, pulses of energy will be released in any of the regions you choose to visit, similar to the Luminous Orb. No doubt your superiors will find out and capture you."

"Watch me Latios. As much as you want me to stay, you can't stop me."

Łįñę Bræk

Champion Lance was doing a nice fly through the skies. Riding his Dragonites was one of his favorite thing the Duel-Champion likes to do. He was able to touch the clouds and see the world as it is.

"Lance!" A feminine voice shouted. Lance nearly jumped off his Dragonite.

"What?" Lance said a bit too harsh.

"Sheesh clam down, maybe ice cream will cheer you up." Cynthia offered, hand already having a scoop of vanilla ice cream on a cone.

"I don't need your ice cream." Lance sternly said. "I have better stuff to do than eating ice cream. Plus I only eat ice cream when I'm happy."

"Well what if I told you there was a strong pulse similar to the Luminous Orb near your league building." Cynthia said in a cheeky way. "And it was strong enough to jumble the radars and cut off any signals towards your building and out."

"Really?" Lance whispered unbelievingly.

"Also, look at these pictures from a challenger. The second our machines began failing, he whipped out his cameras and began spamming pictures outside the building before it too was shut down." Cynthia said. "The pictures aren't clear but you are able to identify an important someone."

Lance grabbed the picture eagerly and skimmed through the photos. The pictures weren't the perfect shots but it was clear enough to identify similar faces. Lance was able to spot Koga and Bruno rushing out the building and bystanders standing around. But an odd man was standing out. The man was running toward Victory Road with a Pikachu on his shoulder. As Lance went through more of the pictures, it was obvious who it was.

"Ash..?" Lance whispered.

"Now do you want ice cream?" Cynthia offered.

Łįñę Bræk

Crap. I wasn't expecting to be transported right next to the Pokemon League. When I said Kanto to Palkia, I thought he would understand that I wanted to be teleported to Pallet town or anywhere else, but the league. Or is it a she?

I ran to the nearest exit and entered Victory Road. It's been like 5 years and nothing has changed.

"Hey Pikachu, mind using flash so we can actually see?" I asked.

'Pika!'

Pikachu began glowing faintly and soon became a walking flashlight.

"Thanks Pikachu." I said. "Now let's see if Gabite can help me. C'mon out Gabite!" Now you might be wondering why I brought Gabite along. Well let's just start with the pokemon I did bring. I brought Pikachu, Gabite, Fletchinder, and Larvitar. I brought them either I couldn't continue without them, or they volunteered to join me.

Also you might be thinking, why hasn't Larvitar evolved yet? Let's just say, things in the world are never fair.

"Gabite can you help us out of this cave?" I asked.

"Ga Gabite!" Agreed Gabite.

Łįñę Bræk

Today mom finally agreed to let me visit Kanto at Pallet town. I guess begging for months really gets to a mother's head.

"Make sure you steer clear of boys!" Serena's mother shouted.

"Mom! There's people here!" I blushed heavily in embarrassment.

The video camera soon shut off, signifying my mothers departure. She sighed heavily before exiting the Pokemon Center.

"By noon I should make it too Pallet Town and visit Prof. Oak." Serena mumbled to herself. Unaware of her random wandering in the forest. She was about to come across a clearing if it wasn't for a loud shout to her left.

"Shit!" Screamed a certain someone. The man appeared to be watching the news on his Pokedex. His back was turned, oblivious to the eavesdropper.

"It has been said that a criminal by the name of Ash Ketchum has been spotted near the League building. He hasn't been seen for four years but he makes his appearance now. What are your thoughts on it Joe?"

"I don't know but, if there is one thing I know is, that man is a dead man. He's got the whole region under lockdown looking for him. All we can do is wait and see Sarah."

The man roughly slammed his Pokedex shut and sat there for what seemed like hours. Serena didn't know what to do. Instincts told her to leave this man to his problems but she wanted to find out more about him. He was wearing a similar uniform to an aura guardian. So he must be harmless... Right?

Three pokeballs were strewn across his belt and he held staff with a blue crystal at the top. He had crazy raven hair and a light tan. Serena was about to retreat back to town but of course, stepped not only on a twig but two twigs!

"Who's there?" The man called.

Serena kept silent. The man did not look back which was a good thing but she had good feeling that the man knew she was here. She watched intently what the man was going to do but he still sat there, quiet and motionless.

Serena closed her eyes not being able to take the tension. A good 4 seconds passed when she reopened them, seeing the man gone from his spot. Both relief and uneasiness fell upon her. How was the man able to leave without making a single noise, but relief because she can run make to the safety of the town.

Łįñę Bræk

I ran. I ran because I was afraid someone saw me. Afraid because someone stepped on twigs and I got paranoid and slipped into the trees. I didn't even bother checking the person whether he or she could be a threat.

"Fletchinder, find Pikachu and come back here to fly us to Pallet, quickly!" I shouted while summoning my trusty friend. Fletchinder speeded towards the forest and in mere minutes a yellow fur ball came barreling towards me. I caught Pikachu and hopped on Fletchinder.

"Hey Pikachu, what happened back there?" I asked.

'Pika pi! Pika pika! Pikachu!' My starter pokemon exaggerated while using hand movements, trying to explain what happened.

"Yeah whatever, let's just finish it by just saying you got whooped by a bird." I smiled cheekily.

Pikachu, however, was not fine by this and zapped us out of the air. This process resulted us in crash landing through a window in Pallet Town.

Before falling into the building I withdrew my fainted Fletchinder and smashed, back first through the window and door. I tried to get up only to misplace my footing and fall down the stairs. I looked up to see a middle-aged women with brown hair and surprised eyes. Funny, I could actually see myself looking like her.

I sat there in my awkward position looking at the women for seconds. Then, suddenly shock entered my brain. That's my mom! I was about to speak up before something falling in my head. My face smashed against the smooth hardwood floor. The last thing I saw was a Pikachu trying to apologize.

Łįñę Bræk

Serena has just finished her reunion with the old professor. For some reason Prof. Oak never seems to change. Always looking in his 50's.

Serena walked slowly towards Ash's old house, preparing herself to comfort a damsel in distress. At first hearing about Ash's return didn't affect her. She was to caught in trying not to be found by that man.

Her reaction went a little bit like this...

*Flashback*

She was walking back to the town and for some reason, the man was still in her mind. What was he afraid about? Something about Ash coming back to the Kanto region? Yeah I think it was that.

Seconds went by before realization struck.

'Ash is back?' Serena thought. Almost instinctively she began fixing her hair and flattening her skirt. 'Wait what am I doing? I don't like him! He was only a childhood crush!'

In the meantime though her face was beginning to turn red and her hand was beginning to fidget.

'You like him.' Said evil Serena. 'No, no I take that back! You looooooove him.'

'No I don't!'

'Yeah you do'

'No I don't! I'm the Queen of Kalos and I don't like anyone!'

'Well every queen has a king!' Evil Serena said starkly. 'Am I right? Answer me, am I right or am I right?'

"Can you just shut up!" Serena thought out loud. Little did she know she said it in front of a young trainer. Oblivious to her wrong doing, she continued her inner battle with herself, leaving the poor kid in utter shock.

*End of Flashback*

Serena gently knocked on the Ketchum residence only to see an urgent women opening the door. She quickly pulled me in and locked the doors behind us. Serena was about to ask what she was doing before she saw a sleeping body on the couch.

"That's Ash." Delia said.

*Back on the Island*

'Guardian Latios... We have a problem.'

'What is it Lugia?'

'The walls, they're breaking.'

**Whew, that was some chapter. My cliff hanger probably wasn't that great. Oh well what can I do? Oh well. I hope you guys like this chapter! I really don't know what to say next so. Um. Bye!**

**-Zodiak**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I promised a longer chapter but a lot of you guys have been asking what shipping I'm going to do. Most of you figured out it was amourshipping. But if you didn't, now you know. Also I got a lot of questions of when I will be uploading something with a tad bit of fluff. I made this chapter for pure fluff. Most of it at least! This is my first time so I won't mind some pointers!**

'What do you mean the barriers are breaking? How?' Latios questioned.

'The pokemon are seeing us as liars. Ash's words really got them to think. What did we do to help Ash?' Lugia explained.

'We gave him a home, a new life, a —" Latios started.

'Yes we have gave them all that but you can't replace friends. It's like trying to replace your Pokemon' Lugia said wisely. 'Its horrifying to replace pokemon, what do you think Ash feels when trying to replace his friends and family.'

Latios was quiet. What could he do? Hunt Ash down himself? That will only make more problems and weaken the barrier than it already is.

'Then what do we do?' Latios questioned.

'We wait young guardian, give the boy some time. But even then I don't think it will work.' Lugia said sadly. 'I believe we may have another war again.'

'What do you mean?' Latios asked worriedly.

'I don't know young one. Only time will tell.' Lugia said as he flew back to his duties.

Łįñę Bræk

"Ash?" Serena asked herself. What are the chances that Ash would fall back into his room, fall down the stairs, and have Pikachu knock him out by falling down on his head.

Serena chuckled to herself. Only Ash could pull that off. She glanced at Ash, notifying slight changes to his physical appearance. He was definitely taller and his Z's were obviously beginning to fade, they were hardly visible! His hair was still the same, a mass black sea of unruly dark hair.

Before Serena knew it, she was gently sliding her hand in Ash's hair. The warmth between her fingers sent unwanted tingles throughout her body. She giggled like a little girl getting candy, her hand then became a finger trailing Ash's jawline. As she reached the end of his jaw, she diligently slipped her hands to his chest. She felt every curve of his body and was happy to know—

"Serena what are you doing?" Said mother stood by the doorway, having a perfect view of what she was doing.

Serena paled. How was she supposed to respond to a mother who just caught a girl touching her son's body? Criminal or not, Delia still had a son to care for. Luckily she didn't have to answer as Ash began stirring back to reality.

"Ash...?" Delia asked silently. "How're you feeling sweety?"

Łįñę Bræk

"Clear the building, I want this to be a secret operation. The public doesn't need to know anything for now. I want all cameras that were being recorded at that time in the building to be sent to me pronto." Said Lance. Trying to organize things out were really stressing Lance out. Who knew shutting down power in the league building would cause so much outbreak. Like seriously, people need to calm down when the power goes out.

Lance rubbed his eyes in annoyance as yet the same trainer who has taken the pictures has come bolting through his office asking for a reward.

"Shut it kid. Listen to me..." Lance glared the kid down. "Just because you took pictures of a criminal doesn't mean anything. You were just there at the right time at the right moment. You were lucky and you are pushing that luck. So just get out of my office and learn when to back the hell off."

The kids had widened in fear and began running down the exit, no doubt in tears.

"Well someone needs ice cream." Said Sinnoh Champion.

"Shit!" Lance cursed, shocked to see Cynthia in her office.

"Tsk tsk tsk! Language mister champion please!" Cynthia teased.

"Did you and the ACE trainers check Victory Road?" Asked Lance.

"Yup, top to bottom, really no sign of him anywhere. But his scent is everywhere. It seems like he got lost and then flew once he got out the cave." Cynthia reported.

"Where could he go then?" Wondered Lance.

"Pallet Town?"

"No..."

"I'm pretty sure he went to Pallet Town..."

"Maybe! Nah... Never mind..."

"Are you sure?"

"Hm..."

"Maybe Pall—"

"I got it! Let's go to Pallet Town!"

Cynthia face palmed before saying anything else.

Łįñę Bræk

I rubbed my eyes, trying take away my weariness. I wasn't expecting to fall inside my mother's house and see her. Definitely not the way I imagined at least. I woke up to a gentle hand touching my body. I laid there silent, and only getting up when I heard my mother's voice, somewhat far away.

Wait... Then who was touching me?

I opened my eyes to be welcome with a familiar sight. Home. The walls were strewn with family photos, the air smelled like fresh food, and a pretty blonde girl was sitting next to his mother.

"Hey mom, Pikachu, and who are you?" I glanced at said pretty blonde girl. I felt like I should know her but I just couldn't put a finger on it. It only made me feel worst when I saw the disappointed look on her face.

"You don't remember me?" She asked. Suddenly a slight click entered my mind. I know her! What was her name... Sarah? No. Shelly? No.

"Sharen? No. Susan? No. Shelby! Yeah Shelby. Nice to meet you! Wait I should've already met you. S-so ho-o-w're y-yo—" I faltered. Her sad face tells me I got it wrong again.

"Ash honey, her name is Serena." My mom explained to my dumbstruck face. "You know, the one you traveled with throughout the Kalos region?"

"Ohhhhhh." I said, the light finally shining down upon me. She's changed! She looked more, more what? More matured. She still seemed to be wearing that same outfit but just bigger. She still had that same hat too. The same one I saw when we traveling. But something was different, she had a small crown shining above her head. It glittered with gems and all it's glory above everyone and everything.

"That's the second time you forgot Ash." Scowled Serena.

"Yeah sorry." I rubbed my temples in embarrassment. Talk about my memory, sheesh, could be better.

"..."

"Anyway, Ash are you hungry? I've got some leftovers from yesterday's din—" Delia was surprised her son hugged her. She felt her son's extremely tall frame tower her and tears falling on her shoulder. She gently pried her son's arms off of her, sadly giving up the bond they shared.

"Sorry mom, it's just been quite a long time since I saw you, and no I'm fine, I hate in the morning before I came here." Ash sadly glanced at Serena. "There is some stuff I probably need to explain to you."

"Yeah. A lot of stuff." Serena glared.

"I guess me and Mr. Mime should get going to the market and leave you two to it." My mother said, taking it the wrong way. She quickly left through the front door with Mr. Mime, leaving me to the wrath of Serena.

"So, mister, where have you been after Mt. Silver?" The pretty girl questioned.

"An island." I whispered, looking at anywhere but her furious eyes.

"An island full of cool mythical pokemon. Ever thought what would happen me, you're friends? Family at the least?" She commanded. "After you left me to die on Mt. Silver with that coco dad of yours, I became Queen of Kalos!"

"That's good! How was the battle with the former queen? Was hard, challenging? Maybe easy?" I tried changing the subject.

"Actually it was the hardest battle of my li— Hey! Don't try to change the subject you... You... You" Serena was having a hard time coming up of a G-rated mean name.

"Asshole?" I suggested.

"Yeah! That was what I was going to say." She stated promptly. "So speak up Ash, cause I'm not letting you out of my sight until you tell what happened after you left me with your creepy dad."

Seconds passed by when Ash finished his explanation. To save my fingers and your time he said a couple of words.

"Cool mythical island, aura guardian, training." Was all I said. Too tired to go deeper

into those subjects.

(Third person)

"Elaborate Ash! Tell me more! What happened!" Serena pushed.

"Too tired, I think I'm going back to sleep..." Already falling on the couch, eyes closed.

Serena angry for not receiving a better explanation, began pushing him up.

"Get up you fat lug! You are going to tell me more now." Serena urged, already pushing Ash as far as sitting position. She squeezed in what little space she made in pushing her friend and tried to use her legs as an anchor.

Sadly this didn't happen. Her foot slipped and her right leg slipped off the couch. Ash's falling weight didn't help either. It forced Serena to lay on her back while Ash's head, eyes closed, fell on a particular female body part.

"Wow Serena, is it just me or did you get chubbier over the years?" Ash asked, completely oblivious where his head had landed. "Well I guess I'm just going to have to use your fat as a pillow then!"

Ash adjusted his head on Serena's left 'jug' and continued his jokes.

"And Serena! Are those layers that are beginning to form! You really need to get back in shape." Ash moved his hands to feel the 'layers' when he fiddled with something solid and soft.

"Serena..." Ash tilted his head up and finding her face much closer and completely red. "What am I touching?"

"Ash... you are playing with my breast and bra..." Serena squeaked. It seems like she was holding in a groan of some sort.

"Ash, Serena! I'm home!"

**And this is the chapter! I hope you liked it. Once again pointers are a great help for me to improve my story!**

**-Zodiak**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I have another chapter. This chapter is slightly longer. It was hard for me to try and commit to the making of a chapter. It took me a long time just to do this one and this one doesn't even compare to other people. Any, back to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, this is why I cry at night.**

"Ash! What are you doing! I didn't think you guys were this far in your relationship." Said Ash's mother. She was glancing back in forth, between Serena and Ash.

"Mom! It's not like that!" I was beginning feel the blood rushing through my face. Serena's face was just as red, maybe even redder.

"Wow, at this rate, I may even have grandchildren soon." Delia mumbled.

"Mom!"

"Have you kids been using protection?"

"Mom!"

"Have you been changing your under—"

"Mom alright, that's enough, you're giving Sar— err, Serena a heart attack." Ash corrected himself. He didn't want to make the embarrassed girl mad. It will make her a tomato.

"And we are not even dating mom, it was all a misunderstanding." I explained. Unknown that I was slowly hurting a certain girl's heart.

"What! You guys aren't together! I need—"

*knock* *knock*

Delia, quickly opened the door and looked up. She saw a towering figure. And immediately said good bye. She then continued to finish her sentence.

"As I was saying I need to find—"

*knock* *knock*

Delia opened the door and closed it again to the tall figure.

"Anyway—"

*knock* *knock*

"Ugggggghhh! Who is —" Delia was opening the door only to be interrupted.

"Hello, I am Champion Lance and I am here because a known criminal, your son, Ash Ketchum may be h-heer-re-e." Lance faltered as he spotted Ash. Today was not a good day to leave Cynthia behind at the league. Who knows! Another legendary may come out and destroy him.

Lance barged his way inside, continuing his staring contest with Ash.

"Ash... I didn't want to do this, but you are under arrest." Lance stated bluntly.

"Yeah, yeah alright." I said distantly. I took off my hat, signifying my Aura Guardian status. Plans were already forming in my mind. Lance can't press charges on my mom, I mean she walked in only a minute ago and Lance trailed behind 14 seconds afterwards. How can you not see an aging women walking 14 seconds ahead?

Serena on the other hand knows nothing, she couldn't even be pressed charges because of her rising publicity and fame. So technically, I didn't have to save or help anyone. Whew..., that's a breather.

As I slowly walked towards Lance, his hands already having cuffs ready to seal my hands.

"Ash..." My mother began.

"Mom, I'm going to be okay." I said, at the same time trying to stay focus. Lance is the Wataru of the dragon clan in Blackthorne city. He was definitely a worthy opponent, both in pokemon battles and hand-to-hand combat. Our similar height made it worst for me, this means I'm just a bigger punching-bag. His clothing though will tire him out. His black attire along with his cape did not cooperate with the warmth of the house. My greatest advantage here is surprise and speed.

I forced myself to relax as I didn't want to blow my surprise cover. As Lance was about to cuff my wrist, I twisted my hands out wards, making the champion waste a pair of cuffs. I used both palms and pushed his chest, making him hit the door frame. Lance tried to throw an inaccurate punch, but I simply grabbed his arm and pulled myself forward. With the gap between us closed, I forced his head down, leaving a momentarily weak spot for the champion. With my other hand, I forced my palm onto the tip of his spine. I quickly threw a hand over Lance's mouth, silencing him as I temporarily paralyze his body.

I let go of his face and the mighty duel champion falls to my feet. I can feel two pairs of eyes staring at me in shock. I know, poor first impression to my mom after, like 4 years, but to save people from killing each other, that's what I have to do.

"Ash, honey... What did you just do." My shocked mother asked.

"I kind of paralyzed him for a couple of minutes." I said nervously.

"Ash! Why'd you do that! Who taught you to do that kind of stuff!" Delia scowled. "Have you been training under that crazy Primeape of yours?!"

"Uh...no." I silently said. How much explaining do I have to do? Saying a few words really got me beat. For some reason, I felt like talking less and less everyday...

"Then how did you—" Said angry mother began.

"Look mom, as much as I love you and how much I want to explain everything to you, I can't okay. I'm sorry but I have to go now." I said, noticing Lance beginning to regain his movements.

I quickly opened the door, giving Lance a solid hit to the back, then stepping on his stomach while running out the door.

"Sorry Lance." I apologized to one of my biggest role models.

I sent my Fletchinder out, preparing for lift off when a sudden surprising grasp wrapped around my body. I jumped from just being shocked!

"I'm not leaving you out of my sight! I'm going with you!" Serena determined

"Serena please yo—"

"I what? C'mon Ash, look at this as payback for leaving me in the mountains." Serena said, trying desperately to stay with Ash. She doesn't know why, well she does but she just denies it, but she just can't imagine Ash leaving her again. It killed to see him leave her to the dirt. She knows she is suppose to hate him, but she just didn't have the heart to do so.

"Fine, until I have to go back to the island you can follow me..." I allowed.

Łįñę Bræk

"So Ash, I've been having these questions stuck in my mind for years, why'd you kill all those people and left me on Mt. Silver." Serena's curiosity spoke out.

"You're not going to let me loose with a couple words aren't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. So don't waste time. Get started! I've heard the leagues story, now I want hear yours." Serena smiled. The wind blowing her hair back gave me a better view of her facial features. She still has pale skin but it was still obvious she has been traveling. She still kept those blue eyes, glinting every—

"Well Ash, I'm waiting! Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to start your story?" Giggled Serena.

"I killed those people, because they were getting to close to finding the island. If they found the island who knows what would happen. It would just be pure chaos.

After stealing the orb, I dragged you along the mountain because I knew my dad would mistaken you for my mom. The thing with my dad, is that he isn't really alive. Being a ghost really give you great ways to move quickly in the area of your death. My dad cannot leave the cave because he died there."

"So you're dad died? How'd he die?" Serena interrupted.

"I don't know..." Ash said sadly. "But before he died, my dad kept memories of my mom and what little memories of me. My mom used to have—"

"Blonde hair. Yeah I know."

"But because he kept those memories, every action has a reaction. My dad began losing his eyesight. His eyes weren't always red. It's just a coincidence that his name is Red and he has Red eyes. When I left you back there I dropped the orb in Red's care and left. Red wouldn't hurt you because you were to similar to my dad's blind eyes. When I left, I planned on staying with Lugia and the legendaries there at the Sevi Islands. Obviously I failed and Latios found me and rescued me from Cynthia and Lance. From there he brought me to the 'island' where I trained to be an Aura Guardian and trained alongside my pokemon."

"So why'd you come back?" Serena wondered.

"I came back because of this stupid dispute of me being selfish that's all." I reassured.

"Ash are you ever going to go back to the island?" Serena said over the soft breeze.

"Yeah... Not long from now. Hopefully." I replied.

Serena wanted to ask more but Ash's answer seem to destroy her hopes of getting back with Ash. Does that mean Ash hates his friends? Does he not enjoy the company we offer?

"Heads up, we're almost to Brock's place!" I shouted over the now descending Fletchinders.

Łįñę Bræk

Brock lived a simple life. After finishing his studies in becoming a pokemon doctor, and marrying to the only girl that paid attention to him, Frontier Brain Lucy, things have been peaceful. That is until he heard the news of Ash's return. Brock began taking days off, vacations and even calls in sick when he isn't really sick. His simple life became an adventurous life, camping on the outskirts of the town, revisiting nostalgic places nearby Pewter City, in hopes to finding Ash. He can't go too far, because his wife would be worried sick about him.

"Where to this time?" Brock asked himself. "Let's go a little further this time... How about Mt. Moon?" Revisiting the cave, made Brock relive every little incident that happened here. Catching the Zubat, seeing that giant heck of a stone! He walked down a familiar trail, memories overtaking his path. Soon his watched beeped, indicating that it was now noon. Walking aimlessly really got you lost. This was the hard parts of his adventures. Finding his way out.

Łįñę Bræk

We landed gently on the ground in front of the Pewter Gym. If Brock isn't here, then I don't know where he could be. I pushed through the front doors with Serena tailing behind me. I walked to what should be the challenger side of a battle. Suddenly, a teenage boy that looked like a miniature Brock came in.

"Sorry guys, my pokemon are still at the pokemon center-err..." The boy said. Now that I saw his face, I recognize him as Brock's younger brother, Forest.

"Hey you're Forest!" I said, probably not the way to say hi. Especially when they know you've killed a thousand people.

"You're, you–... You're—" Forest stuttered.

"Three, two... One." I counted

"DAD! A serial killer has come to kill me! DAD!" Forest screamed as he ran back through the entrance he came in. That was the reaction I was waiting for.

"Hey do you know where—" I began shouting back.

"Ash! You can't just do that!" Serena scowled.

"Why not?" I questioned. "You know calling me serial killer isn't nice either."

"Well technically, you killed... Um I don't know how do I put it? Well you killed a lot of people!" Serena shot back. "Others aren't as forgiving as me. People who know what you did see you as lower than them. Whether you can beat them up or not."

"Oh, so you forgive me." I said, knowing fully what she was going to say.

"Me, forgive you? You have to do a lot more for me to forgive you." She sneered mockingly.

"But you just said others aren't as for—" I was interrupted by her short outburst.

"Well I take that back!" She huffed.

"Son calm down, Ash isn't he—" the mysterious man, now recognized as Flint quieted down on the surprising sight of me.

"Call the league son! I can hold them back long enough! Tell your mom I love her!" Flint said heroically.

Forrest began running back towards the exit for the I don't know how many times, but was intercepted by my Fletchinder. Fletchinder used its long talons to pick Forest off the ground.

"Hey let him go! He has nothing left to do with you!" Flint shouted protectively

"Hey, hey, hey calm down! I don't want to cause any trouble, I only want to know where Brock is. I will let him down once you tell me where he is." I tried to reason. But Flint won't budge.

"How would I know you won't just kill Brock!" Flint shouted. I had to reason and put some sense into Flint as fast as possible. My Fletchinder has amazing endurance, it was able to fly us from Pallet to Pewter, keeping pace with Serena's Fletchinder after fainting from Pikachu's Thunder. As strong as he is, he was beginning to wear himself out, slowly dropping inch by inch when the minute goes by.

I cursed under my breath for not coming prepared.

"What'd ya say? Could hear you mambo jumbo. Now just let my son down. How was the Queen of Kalos able to forgive you!" Flint recognize.

I was about to give a lame excuse, but Serena beat me to it. With an even lamer excuse.

"B-Because I like Ash! In the other way!" She 'lied.' Once she said that, I knew she was lying. How I do know? Well... Um, you know that, um well... I don't know. But her lie was so spot on that it actually fooled him.

"Wait! Wha—" Flint was interrupted by my Fletchinder's body crashing against the floor with bone shattering thud. It made me want to cry, seeing my pokemon fall like that.

At that instant, what seemed like another Flint, only taller and younger came crashing in. His hair was full of twigs and he wore what was now some torn jeans and a mud stained under shirt. His cheeks were red as if he got punched and he was missing his right boot.

He smiled at Flint and Forest and I saw he was missing a few teeth, completely oblivious to me and Serena.

He then limped his way towards the the exit when he realized two more people were here.

"Ash?"

Łįñę Bræk

Lance was having another headache again. He touched the back of his neck and felt a large, swollen lump. He tried to get up but his back was still sore from whatever Ash did to his neck. To insult the pain even more, a large bruise was forming on his back to where Ash slammed the door on his.

Delia left the house for who knows where. All that matters was escaping. Why did he feel so weak? He was Champion Lance! Champion of Kanto and Jhoto! He has fallen to Ash but he will never fall again. With enough self-praises, Lance slowly crawled to Ash's hat that was left behind. He quickly untied the ribbon and gently put it in a plastic bag stashed in his pocket. He securely hid the bag in his pants.

Yes, I mean inside his pants, beneath the underwear, next to the area that will never see the sun. Truth be told, no one will ever check there. Lance was about an inch away from the doorway when a man in a lab coat appeared in front of him. He didn't have to see who was standing there, because the owner's Dragonite picked him easily, putting him eye level to professor Oak.

"Now Champion Lance. I'm going to give you another chance." Said the wise professor. "If you come here to harm or lure Ash here, I will let my Dragonite drop you in a room filled with the deaths of your clan. Don't forget, if you know something, I know it too... So take this chance and leave my grandson alone. Ash has more problems than the league."

**And this is the end of the chapter. I added more plot holes and mysteries to the story and a sprinkle of a small cliffhanger. Anyway, for those who took the time to read this, thank you! Also another thing is, I won't be able to post as much as I want to because school is starting to kick back in. Earlier I was on my Winter Break and had plenty of time but now I don't sadly.**

**-Zodiak**


	9. Chapter 9

**And this is chapter 9. sorry for a long wait but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon that is why I cry at night**

I am sitting in the a dark room, gently rubbing my cheek. Man, can that old man hit someone. You might be wondering what the heck happened, but it all went like this...

*Flashback*

"Ash...?"

"Hey Brock..." I said, slowly moving towards Brock. I was about a foot away from Brock, preparing to give him a BRO-hug. Suddenly, a lightning fast punch smacked left check. It didn't hurt too much but it stung. Then I felt two hands push me to the ground.

After the assault, I looked up with confused eyes towards Brock.

"Ash!" Serena shouted in horror. She was about to run to me, but I gave her the 'look' to stay back. She quickly stopped and stared uselessly to what I had to endure.

"Where were you Ash... Why did you kill... Those... Pe-p... People..." Brock said drowsily. He was about to throw a sluggish throw, but collapsed to the floor. Probably after the small adventure he had outside.

"What did you do to him!" Flint shouted dramatically. "Forrest call the cops, we are going to get this criminal." Forest began running towards the exit for Arceus knows how many times. I quickly got up in record time and began running after Forest.

-THUD-

I was again punched on my face and pushed to the ground. This time the punch actually hurt... A little.

"Where do you think you are going?" Flint said cracking his knuckle to look more intimidating. He stomped his foot on my chest, slowly bending my iron ribs to its breaking point. I swiftly threw my hands under his size gargantuan foot. He began pushing with more force, slowly overwhelming my hands. I had to think of something quick. I can take a punch pretty much anywhere on my body but not a 300 lb. log stomping all over my body.

I glanced at Serena. Her pretty face was hiding behind her elegant hands, trying to cover up my own demise.

Sweat slowly dropped from my face to the ground as the Hulk of a foot was eager to break my body. I looked on the ground looking for a possible weapon, which is highly unlikely. Suddenly a great idea dawned upon me. I placed my right foot against his shin and pushed as hard as I can. Pushing the only foot Flint was balancing on, he quickly fell to the ground. I rolled on top of Flint as he tried to protect himself with his arms but it was to late. I gave a 'rock' solid punch to his nose. It gave a loud crunching noise, signifying his broken cartilage. I gave a few more punches, making sure he doesn't get back up for a long time.

Suddenly the entrance doors open when Officer Jenny jumped in with her Arcanine. She saw Flint on the ground and my bloody fist above him. Probably not a good impression.

"Hands up Ash Ketchum, this whole building is surrounded and we got more reinforcements coming. You are under arr—" Officer Jenny was interrupted when a sudden thunderbolt came crashing against her Arcanine, knocking it against the wall. The Arcanine was already in critical condition before it hit the wall. Pikachu then came flashing across the room, head butting the poor officer in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her into unconsciousness.

'Pika Pika' Pikachu said in glee.

"Pikachu, next time be more gentle alright." I scowled. Although these people hated me, they had a pretty good reason to do so.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Serena asked, with her eyes as closed, as tight as a Cloyster.

"Uh—." I said trying to hold in my laugh. Sadly Pikachu couldn't hold it in and he would probably regret that sooner or later. Suddenly more Officer Jennys came rushing in with their Arcanines and Growlithes.

"Pikachu discharge lets go!" I said while recalling Fletchinder and throwing out Gabite. "Gabite Hyper Beam, try to make a path for us!"

Although, it was doubtful we would make it out alive, it worth a shot right? The Hyper Beam did nothing, the endless sea of Arcanines and Growlithes created a row of protection (Literally using Protect) flawlessly deflecting the Hyper Beam to nothing. I glanced back at my Gabite, to see if it had more spunk but it was obvious that it had to recharge. I didn't want my Gabite to force evolve itself because that could mess up its road to its utmost strength. I sadly recalled my Pokemon, even Pikachu, it was useless.

We loss.

"Well... Can I open my eyes now?"

*Flashback*

"Serena, whatever you do, don't get yourself into this mess." I said seriously. Having Serena in this will only make this worst. "Serena, I want you to lie and leave this to me. Don't even argue with me. When they question you, just say you were here at the wrong time just trying to visit Brock and I just came in hurting people."

"But—" Serena began.

"Serena just stop." I said. "Just leave while you can. Now go, I can sense the league coming to interrogate us. Just go." I know Serena wanted to stick by me but I just... I just can't.

Right now we were in two separate rooms, that were right next to each other. Our pokemon were confiscated from us and we were talking through the thin walls. The bruise on my violated cheek still stung. I heard Serena's door open and she was gone. I felt a little heartbroken now that I was alone. I didn't like being alone. Stripped of my pokemon and isolated in a room. Soon minutes felt like hours as I waited. Soon, sleep overcame me.

Łįñę Bræk

"So Serena what were you doing there?" Asked a robotic voice.

"I was just visiting Brock, that's all."

"You've only seen Brock once, why visit him?" The robot presses. Sheesh since when can robots give attitude?

"I just wanted to see how he was doing or If he learned about Ash's return."

"Lies! Lies! Lies! You Liar!" The robot screamed. "Lance was there where Ash last was! Tell us the truth!"

"Well I wa—"

"LIAR LIAR LIAR! You liar!" It screamed its ear shattering voice. "Why do you li—" The robot was interrupted when a sudden punch came smashing upon its poor head. Serena pummeled the piece of machinery to the grounds, bashfully breaking its eyes and unaware of another robot entering the room.

"Whew, that's was fun!" Serena said full of energy.

"Recovering robot #69 memory." Said robot. "Recovering... Scanning. Data base has been retrieved." After a few clicking noises and cranks...

"Oh no..." Serena muttered in horror.

"You Liar!"

Łįñę Bræk

"Hey, wake up." Said someone. "Wake up, that's an order Ketchum." I purposely slowly got up and pretended to look for something to help me up. That was a big mistake. I accidentally grabbed her face and that seemed to piss her off. She quickly grabbed my hand and twisted it backwards, forcing what felt like crap be shoved inside.

"Ow ow ow, okay I'm up, I'm up" I said quickly, afraid to get hurt even more.

"Don't touch me you criminal. Put your hands behind where I can see them." She commanded.

I obeyed the officer and put my hands behind my back. She quickly tightened the cuffs around my wrist, giving me an uncomfortable feeling in my hands. She slowly pushed me outside my depression room and covered my eyes with a ripped off sweater sleeve. This was to prevent me from actually making a map in my mind to pinpoint areas to go. Sadly, this doesn't work for someone who can use aura... Idiots.

I could feel her leading me to another door which lead to a long hallway. Guards were posted at each door that branched from the hallway. Officer Jenny quickly signaled the guards some gesture. Suddenly I could feel hundreds of hostile feelings pushing through me. All of them wanting to shoot my brains out with their...dart guns?

I was again pushed by Officer Jenny until we made a sharp left into a room. The room have off huge waves of physic energy. Suddenly I could feel Aura Pokemon, most likely Lucario's inside the room.

"Hey! Stop sitting there. You can open your eyes now ya freak!" Officer Jenny demanded.

"Officer please, calm down, I can handle it from here." Said a familiar voice. The source of the voice turned around and I was surprised to see Cynthia. The Officer gave one last glare towards me and left the room.

"So Ash, mind telling us the truth about what happened?" Cynthia smoothly asked. "It's obvious that your girlfriend is not willing to talk. She was going insane after she destroyed #87."

"#87? Wh—" I tried asking. I was only cut off by her smooth voice.

"We let her go because we know she has nothing to do with it." Cynthia lied. She clearly let her go because if Kalos found out that their Queen has been arrested they are going to be pressed on the stone. The last thing the league wants is for everyone to come after the stone that they don't have.

"So Ash... I'm only going to ask you this once. Why did you kill them?"

"..."

"Well to begin with she ain't my g—" that was the last thing I heard before I was knocked out.

Łįñę Bræk

'The pokemon are getting worried... They are losing hope Lugia! If Ash doesn't come back soon then I don't know what we could do. And it seems like he isn't coming back anytime soon because apparently you need to do it at the right moment.' Latios explained. 'Most of the legendaries are just sleeping like no tomorrow and the walls are breaking...

"We can't do anything. All we can do is reassuring the pokemon the best we can." Lugia wisely said. "I know it has been a month already, but I can't do anything. Finding him on my own can only risk our lives of being caught. He is currently under attack by physics. His mind is under siege. All we can do is hope that our chosen one will free himself."

Łįñę Bræk

Red sat on the cliff, thinking of a way to communicate with Ash. Ash left too quickly for him to give Ash the grave news. Things have been happening to his body and mind that he didn't think would happen. For the past years, he has been keeping the orb for safe keeping just for Ash's sake. But being around the orb has had its toll on him. Every day, the orb grew dimmer and dimmer, until it completely disappeared. He doesn't really know why but he could somehow recall events he did when he was younger. He was able to picture Delia more visibly now.

So what happened to the orb? Red has not a single clue. And that's why he's out to find his son, now that he's alive again.

Łįñę Bræk

I was shivering erratically. I couldn't stop. I could feel waves of pain rolling through my head. I was cold yet sweating at the same time. Damn those Hypnos, knocking me out and leaving the Alakazam to ravage my mind. Luckily I took those defensive mind lessons with Latios, what a reliever that was. I probably would've died already.

Every day, at I-don't-know-what-time, Cynthia would come in my room and ask me if I was ready. I told her the same thing every day: a struggling middle finger.

She would just make a simple hand gesture and smile sadly at me, while pain soared through my body. I was trapped in my own mind, paralyzed by my body believing I was asleep. I am pretty much experiencing a sort of sleep paralyzes. The only difference is, I am more aware of the real world surroundings. This lasted for weeks. I don't even know how many times I have passed. I just fall unconscious and wake up again with a frozen body. I am pretty much a vegetable. I think I am also beginning to hallucinate. Earlier I saw my mom begging to get me out. How does she know that I'm even here? I even saw Pikachu slapping me, trying to wake me up but became turned into mist when I blinked. I was beginning to question what reality was and what a dream was.

Then one day Lance came in with a bunch of fancy people. He was clearly arguing about something with those fancy people but was losing. Finally with a final, whatever the fancy man said, lance sadly agreed. He looked at me painfully, with what looked like true sadness. He came close to my ears and said sorry.

Suddenly I could huge amounts of pressure, mounting my mind. My brain felt like tearing apart. Migraines became alarms and my body temperature boiling hot. I have lost control of all of my senses. I could no longer see. I was slowly losing control of what little I had control of. I felt what could be the equivalent to a thousand sharp needles puncturing my brain. I know what they are after for. Information about the Orb and the people I have killed. But just really… how far are they willing to go?

**And that is it. Still haven't achieved my goal of a longer chapter. Kind of sad. Sorry for my constant lying but thisis the best i could bring with school. Also how do you spell Brock's brother's name? Is it Forest or Forrest?**

**-Zodiak**


End file.
